superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogi
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Berny Wolf * Written by: Neal Barbera * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Director: Don Lusk Ending Credits * Starring Daws Butler as the Voice of Yogi Bear * Voices: Daws Butler, Julie Bennett, Susan Blu, Sorrell Booke, Victoria Carroll, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Don Messick, Rob Paulsen, Maggie Roswell, Michael Rye, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Cindy Bear Vocal by: Linda Harmon * Director: Don Lusk * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artist: Lew Saw * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Mark Christiansen, Ray Johnson, Kirk Hanson, Lynette Nuding, Brian Hogan, Lew Ott, Bwana Takamoto * Animation Director: Don Lusk * Animation Supervisor: Glen Kennedy * Layout: Bonnie Callahan * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Backgrounds: Bonnie Callahan, Gloria Wood, Patti Palmer, Bill Proctor, Marzette Quilty, Jonathon Goley * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierksz Songs * "Space Bear Shuffle" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney * "How Can There Be Spring?" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney * "True Blue Boo Boo" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney * "Unbeatable Team" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney, John Haskey * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Tim Iverson, David M. Cowan, Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest * Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Loving Memory of Daws Butler Of Yogi Bear Smarter Then The Average Bear * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Warner Archive Category:Hanna-Barbera Home Video Category:Kids Klassics Home Video Category:Movie credits Category:Syndicated